TASQ RWBY volume 2
by GhostHaloRWBY
Summary: sequel to TASQ RWBY Volume 1 what happen if if more than one person makes eye contact at the same time. and if team RWBY can become guardians with Spectra Alice and OC.


TASK RWBY volume 2

Best Day Ever

**I do not own rwby or bakugan or the weapon and equipment the characters have**

**Before I start the story is going to tell you the character's name, weapon, equipment, symbol, and clothing. And some of the equipment and weapon will come from titanfall, assassin creed and call of duty and halo I chose them because they seem to fit the characters description really well and I wanted to add them in.**

Name: Thompson Keegan

Symbol: (call of duty ghost Logan mask)

Species: human

Clothes: blue short sleeved shirt, blue Tena shoes black paints, black leather jacket (with zippers unzipped) blue fingerless gloves

Hair: original black but dyed blue (Egyptian blue) and spiked bangs at the front tip of the hair and everywhere else is flat

Symbol location: on the back of the leather jacket

Eyes color: Azure blue

Weapon 1: Zaffre blue straight blade sword with black handle and black sheathe with the symbol on the side named Ghost (no hand guards)

Weapon 2: a gun that can transform into any type of gun named ultimate (assault, smg, pistol and snipers)

Weapon 3: hidden blades (assassin creed)

Equipment 1: grapple connect to the hidden blades (titanfall2)

Equipment 2: jump kit thrusters (titanfall2 but smaller and thinner)

Semblance: semblance replication (when he touches someone he can chose use that person's semblance)

Theme song: **What I've Done by Linkin Park**

Name: Alice Gehabich

Symbol: (the Darkus symbol in bakugan)

Species: Human

Clothes: black high heels, black leggings, black romper and purple punk retro trench coat

Hair: redhead

Eyes: brown

Symbol location: on the bottom of trench coat flaps

Weapon: two half's of a full straight bladed sword named dual saber (when the two swords combine they form one sword with high power lasers at the edges of the blades.

Semblance: senses increase (all senses level increase, hear things miles away, see things miles away, increase reflexes reaction, increase speed, increase flexibility and increase agility, increase jump high and increase speed)

Theme song**: Atomic by She**

Name: Spectra Phantom

Symbol: (Darkus themed) mask

Species: human

Clothes: dark purple leather coat, with a dark purple cape, black paints purple shoes, dark purple shirt with gold rims.

Hair: blonde

Eyes: blue iris

Symbol location: on his face (his mask is the symbol)

Weapon 1: a pistol named elite, able to shoot a far as a sniper (wingman elite from titanfall2)

Weapon 2: a straight blade sword named Ark, transformation 1: it can create fire around the blade transformation 2: create electricity around the blade transformation 3: it turns into a sword whip with electricity all around the blade.

Semblance: direct neural memory (the ability to see someone's memories and show them his memories)

Theme song:** Paint it Black by The Rolling Stones**

**In the Cafeteria of Beacon**

Blake looked inside her book and saw her drawing of the White Fang symbol, a rose and a man with spiky hair. Yang then bumped and asked "Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing" Blake closed the book "Just going over notes from last semester" she lied

Yang then caught a grape that flung at her with her mouth "Lame"

TASK WBY looked across to the other see team JNPR, it was Nora using a spoon to catapult the grape at Yang.

From the side of the table, Ruby slammed a big white binder that said "Vytal Festival Activates" with "Property of Weiss" crossed out. Ruby cleared her throat and said "Sisters! Friends! Weiss…

"Hey!" Weiss complained

Ruby continued "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

Thompson then whispered to his other teammates "This ought to be good, well, for me, Yang and Alice" he then caught the grape before it could go into Yang's mouth and ate it.

Ruby continued "A dream were the seven of us would come together as a team and had the most fun anyone has had, ever!"

"Isn't that… did you steal Weiss's binder?" Alice asked

"I am not a crock" Ruby answered

"What are you talking about?" Spectra asked

"I'm talking about kick the semester off with a Bang!"

"I always kick my semester off with a Yang!" Yang said as everyone was annoyed by her pun and face palm "Boooo" Nora threw an apple at her face.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students and the tournament at the end of the yea, our second semester is going to be great!"

"Yeah, but classes start tomorrow" Alice told Ruby

"Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today"

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store" Weiss said while Yang threw an apple at Nora, but missed and hit another student.

"I don't know, I think I might sit this one out" Blake said with a frown

"Ah, come on Blake, it's our last free day, we should at least do something altogether" Thompson said

Weiss stood up "I got it" Nora said "Well, I for one think that-"A pie that Nora through hit Weiss's face instead of Yang and points at Ren for whom to blame.

Thompson brought the binder closer to him, opened and looked at the list. "Well, one of the activites on the list is a "Food Fight" and Nora just declared war" Team TASK RWBY and Team JNPR smiled at each other.

**Outside of the Cafeteria**

Sun and a blue haired boy named Neptune where walking, having a talk about the battle at the docks.

"So then we were fighting side by side, and they were both super-fast and I threw a banana at a guy which sounds gross, but it was awesome!"

"Nice" Neptune said

"Yeah, okay they're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them, so be cool, okay? You're going be cool, right?"

"Dude" Neptune teeth shined

"Good point"

The two boys entered the cafeteria and saw students running outside yelling "Food Fight!"

"HaHaHa I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle" Nora shouted at the top of stacks of tables.

"Justice will be swift!" Thompson said

"Justice will be painful!" Ruby said

Unison they said "It will be delicious!"

Team TASK RWBY yelled together

"Off with their heads" Nora ordered, Team JNPR threw 20 water melons at the other team.

"Yang, turkey" Ruby said

Spectra, sausage" Thompson said

Yang and Spectra leaped forward, Yang fit each of her hands in to a turkey whiles Spectra grabbed a chain of sausage then destroyed the watermelons.

Alice then jumped in front of them, grabbed two loafs of bread, as did Pyrrha and tossed one to Juane as he picked up the lid of a trash can to use as a shield. Blake then grabbed two bananas and joined Alice.

As they fought Thompson grabbed a lunch tray and surfed down on the tables. "Hey Ruby, surfs up" He said to her. He then jumped up into the air and kick the tray at Pyrrha. Ren and Nora charged at Weiss who sprayed ketch up on the floor causing Ren to trip as Nora leaped into the air, grabbed a flagpole from the wall, she stuck the metal rod in a watermelon. Weiss grabbed a sword fish, dashed forward at Nora pushing her back. Nora pushed forward at Weiss and hammered her into pillar.

Ruby catches her dramatically unconscious body "Weiss! Weiss! Don't leave me! NOOOO!" Ruby cried dramatically. Blake charges while Ren grabs two leeks and charges at Blake. Blake throws her two bananas, Ren jumps into the air avoiding the bananas and throws his leeks at Blake below him, the leeks hit her in the head knocking her out. Yang then appears in the air next to Ren and punched him to the ground. Nora then attacks Yang pushing her back. They then rush at each other, letting out a battle cry, Yang's fist was sailing for her opponent's face, while Nora's watermelon hammer swept upwards. And finally Nora strike sent Yang spinning up crashing through the ceiling and into the sky. Spectra stood still at the debris fell, not hitting him and used his chain of sausages and whips at Nora, who crashed back into a soda machine causing it to spill out all the soda cans. Nora grabs the soda cans and throws them at Spectra, who manage to block some of them, but got hit by one in the face, knocking him out. Nora then continued to throw the soda cans at Alice, who blocked them with her two loafs of breads, using her semblance. Pyrrha then uses her semblance to control all the soda cans and sends them flying towards Alice. Alice tries to block them all but was over whelmed by the hundreds of soda cans.

Thompson puts his hand on Ruby's shoulder and says "Tornado" he then takes a few steps to the side of Ruby. They then dash forward, both using Ruby's speed semblance circling, creating a vortex, sucking up everything in the room. Ruby and Thompson stopped at the wall cracked from the absence of the speed.

Team JNPR is sucked by the vacuum and were hurled against the cracked wall, then cups, chairs, tables and food hurled and splattered at them, staining them in all kinds of colors. Thompson and Ruby came down as JNPR slowly slides down the wall.

"I love these guy" Sun said who was watching the food fight, turned to Neptune whose face was covered in purple colored food. Both of them turned as the door behind them opened and Professor Goodwitch marched in angry. She then uses her telekinesis semblance to restore everything back to where it once was. "Children please, do not play with your food" Glynda said to the two teams.

The two teams grouped up in the center of the cafeteria. Nora let out a loud burp and Yang finally returned falling and landing on Thompson. Glynda grimaced as the kids began laughing, then Ozpin walked behind her "Let it go"

*sigh*"They're supposed to be the guardians and defenders of the world" Glynda calmly protested as Yang stood up and helped Thompson and as they all continued laughing

"And they will be. But right now they are still children. So why not let them play the part?" The headmaster turned and walked away "After all… it's not a role they'll have forever"

**To be continued**

**I hope enjoy this chapter. I am sorry I haven't uploaded any other chapters, I need to catch up on some homework for college. And please leave a comment and please follow me on Instagram, name is Adam Taurus Bakugan and I hope you have a happy and merry Christmas!**


End file.
